marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 332
** ** Mister Fantastic ** Invisible Woman ** Ben Grimm ** Ms. Marvel Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Dragon Man * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Fantastic Four have been in cryogenic suspension since they were captured by Aron the Rogue Watcher in and replaced with Clones, Aron has been spending his time split between watching the antics of these clones and the dreams of the Fantastic Four. * Dragon Man's has a long standing infatuation with Susan Richards since his creation in . * Although most of the events of this story take place in a dream, a lot of the events are based on real events: ** The central focus of this dream story is the romance lives of Johnny, Ben, Alicia, Sharon and Crystal. They are as follows: *** Alicia used to date the Thing for years, starting in . *** Johnny and Crystal dated between - until the outside world's pollution forced her to return home to Attilan. *** Crystal ended up rescuing Quicksilver along the way and the two fell in love as seen in - . Crystal and Quicksilver later got married in . Johnny had a series of failed relationships while Ben and Alicia remained together over the years. *** When most of the Fantastic Four were among those kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the first Secret Wars on Battleworld, Ben discovered he could change back and forth and believe it was because of Battleworld itself. He decided to stay there in . *** Ben remained in Battleworld between - where he eventually lost his ability to change back into Ben Grimm and returned to Earth. There his subconscious mind created Tarianna his idea of the ideal woman. When Battleworld was destroyed so was she. *** While Ben was away, Johnny started a relationship with who he thought was Alicia Masters circa . *** Ben eventually returned in and discovered Johnny's relationship with "Alicia", between this and other betrayals, Ben quit the Fantastic Four in . Johnny and "Alicia's" relationship continued to flourish. *** Thing first met Sharon in when he briefly joined the Thunderriders and fell for her instantly because she resembled Tarianna. Sharon left the Thunderiders but re-entered the Thing's life in when he was part of the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation. She eventually joined the league in but the Thing was forced to flee when he was infected with a virus by the Power Broker in . *** Ben eventually ended up living with the Mole Man who cured him of the virus. He was eventually found by the Fantastic Four who convinced him to rejoin the team, he did so grudgingly. *** Johnny recently married "Alicia" in *** Meanwhile, Crystal had and affair with Norm Webster and was eventually caught during the events of through . *** In Ben realized that he still loved Alicia Masters. *** Reed elected Ben to replace him as leader of the Fantastic Four in *** Ben then asked Crystal to join the Fantastic Four in , partially to spite the Torch. *** Johnny went so far as to accuse Crystal of trying to break up his marriage in . But the two eventually buried the hatchet. *** Sharon eventually resurfaced and was offered a spot with the Fantastic Four in Ben's romantic pursuits were quashed quickly because while he was gone, as seen in - , Sharon was raped by some of the minions of the Power Broker, making incapable of touching men. *** Sharon was later mutated into a She-Thing in . *** In Johnny began to realize he still has feelings for Crystal. *** Ben and Sharon decided to follow through on their romantic interest in one another in . *** Crystal eventually was forced to return to Attilan to reconcile her marriage with Quicksilver in . *** From onward, Johnny was struggling with the fact that he still loves Crystal but also loves his wife. ** Reed mentions how Crystal once filled in for Sue when she was on maternity leave. This was after Sue gave birth to Franklin in , Crystal was a member of the Fantastic Four from - when she was forced to return due to Attilan to escape the outside world's deadly pollution. ** Ben appears here in human form after being restored to normal following the events of . Sharon and Ben have had issues about her comfort being a She-Thing and Ben wanting to be human as seen in . ** Sue has a discussion with Crystal about the potential damage she could cause to Johnny's marriage, Crystal mentions how she previously had a discussion with Sue like this in and how Ben also mentioned to her not to interfere with his marriage in . ** The recounting of Franklin's time as the "Avatar" are a recounting of events that took place in . Some clarifications: *** At the time of that story, Reed had recently tried to change Ben back to his human form in instead it reverted Ben to his previous Thing form he first mutated into circa . As explained in , Ben's Thing form continued to mutate from a thick lizard like hide to his rock appearance, roughly around . ** While the dream version of Franklin states that he used his powers to make Alicia fall in love with Johnny, in the real world the reasons for "Alicia's" romance with Johnny is far more insidious. As revealed in , the woman who romances and eventually marries Johnny is not Alicia Masters, but a Skrull spy named Lyja. Publication Notes * The script credit on this issue is to "John Harkness" due to Steve's unhappiness with the editorial direction he was obliged to undertake. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}